north_skyfandomcom-20200214-history
Zander Linniard
Zander Christopher Linniard is a Senior (Grade 12) at Northcreek High School. He is portrayed as an emo teen who is out of touch with reality, and often has an absent-minded expression on his face at all times to signify that. In his previous high school as well as now, he is known to be part of a brother-sister pranking duo including him and his younger sister in grade 10. Unknowingly, Zander has a very kind disposition, and despite the fact that there are multiple things in his life to be disappointed about, he has learned to let things go, even when the harshest attacks are laid upon him. He has endured abuse from his father, who has been suffering from PTSD as a result of being involved in the Gulf War, and the abuse has been a secret he has constantly been trying to hide. He also constantly puts anyone he loves before himself. When he was found to have been in a fight, his crazed father misunderstood him, and subsequently threw Zander out of his house, rendering him homeless. Chloe Aguilar, a woman on the street, found him a home under a bridge, and proceeded to help him find odd, yet illegal jobs to make ends meet. But this came to a close when he was nearly kidnapped by a gang, was forced to separate from her, and was found by his sister and taken to child services where they put him in care of a Jewish foster family known as the Ushkowitzes. When he goes to detention for being involved in a conflict with Eden Zaffaroni after she mistook him for ruining her posters, he develops an attraction towards Pierce Cruz, who was also being held there. After much confusion and "conflict" between the two, they eventually agree to date. He is best friends with his younger sister, Zooey Linniard, and has been in a conflict with Eden Zaffaroni and Brandon Na. He is portrayed by Cameron Bright. Character History Season 1 .]] In All Is Full Of Love, Zander is first seen trying to ruin the dance along with Zooey, simply to make people miserable. It is assumed they were never caught. In Without You, he is assumed by Eden to be the culprit who destroyed her club posters, and is caught in a fist brawl with her, and despite the fact that he is very tall, he is overcome by her, and as a result of being involved in the fight with Eden, he is issued three weeks detention which will start the next semester. In Common People (1), In Common People (2), In Open Your Eyes, In No Choice, In Sticks And Bricks, In Anything Could Happen, In We Own The Sky, Season 2 Trivia * Centric episodes of his include Open Your Eyes, No Choice,' Anything Could Happen',' We Own The Sky', You, My Everything, Graceless, This Used To Be My Playground, Wonderwall, and Promise In The Dark. * He is the first character to be homeless, even though it was only for one episode. * He is bisexual, and the first character to be. * Technically, as of No Choice, he has three sets of parents (Biological, Adoptive and Foster). Relationships * Pierce Cruz ** Ship Name: Z'ander and P'ierce (Zierce) *** Start Up: [[We Own The Sky|'We Own The Sky']] (121) Quotes * Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:LGBT Category:Students